Zhang Cheng
Zhang Cheng (onyomi: Chō Shō) is the son of Zhang Zhaoand a general serving the Wu Dynasty. He participated in the coordinated attack of Wu and Shu against Wei in 234, but the expedition ended in failure. Prior to later titles, it should be noted that his name was mis-romanized as Zhen Ji in the English script before being corrected. Role in GamesEdit Zhang Cheng mostly appears in the later Wu battles in Dynasty Warriors. He is most prominently seen at Shiting and Hefei Castle in earlier titles, where tends to function as a sub-officer in other units. Later installments sometimes omit him completely, although he features as an enemy in some hypothetical stages in Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Cheng is a decent officer with all stats in the 70's who is active in Yang Province, serving Wu in most scenarios. Historical InformationEdit Zhang Cheng was the oldest son of Zhang Zhao. He already became a famed scholar in his youth and befriended influential figures such as Bu Zhi, Zhuge Jin and Yan Jun. In 219, Zhang Cheng became a Commandant and was sent to guard Changsha commandery. Later, he managed to force a group of 15,000 Shanyue soldiers to surrender and became Commander of Ruxu. He was then further promoted to General and given command over 5,000 men. In 234, Zhuge Liang started his fifth northern expedition and asked Sun Quan to lead an attack on Wei as well. Zhang Cheng and Sun Shao were therefore sent to Guangling in Xu Province in order to capture Huaiyang. They were able to make some progress initially, but Sun Quan called off the campaign when he was unable to capture Hefei. Zhang Cheng later recommended the two individuals Cai Kuan and Xie Jing to the court and foresaw that Zhuge Ke would lead the Zhuge family into decline. He eventually died of illness in 244. He was married to the daughter of Zhuge Jin and had three children. His son Zhang Zhen was executed during the coup against Zhuge Ke, while his two daughters were married to Sun Quan's third son Sun He and to Lu Kang respectively. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Zhang Cheng is only given a brief mention in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In chapter 102, Sun Quan ordered him and Sun Shao to capture Huaiyang, but they withdrew due to the overall failure of the campaign. Zhang Cheng (178–244),1 courtesy name Zhongsi, was a military general of the state of Eastern Wu during the Three Kingdoms period of China. He was the eldest son of Zhang Zhao, a senior official who served under Sun Quan, the founding emperor of Wu. In 234, Sun Quan ordered Zhang Cheng, Sun Shao and Zhu Huan to lead Wu forces to attack the Wei garrison at Huaiyin, in conjunction with the Fifth Northern Expedition by their ally state, Shu Han. All of these attacks failed, although Zhang Cheng's campaign made some progress. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers